City of Insanity
by coraline olivin
Summary: clary and jonathon have grown up in Idris all their life, as the top shadowhunters their age, what will happen when they have to go to New york to fight a greater demon that is slowly taking over, causing some strange things to happen claryxjace3
1. Chapter 1

** Okay so there are a few things about this story that differ from the books, for instance Valentine never became evil and instead used his talent and intelligence to become a very well known shadow hunter and a prominent member of the Clave. His daughter and son, Jonathon and Clarissa, are the top shadow hunters of their generation and among the greatest of the adults as well. Clary and Jonathon have more angel blood in their veins than other shadow hunters, thus giving them their talent. Clary and Jonathon are sent down to New York as their first stop to investigate a greater demon problem that has come to the Clave's attention by an anonymous source recently. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments. Damn!! Or any of the other characters *throws something across the room and it shatters* Cassandra Clare does, *bangs head against wall repeatedly, then screams non-stop* god these disclaimers are gonna kill me, they're so depressing**

**Rate and Review and I'll love you!!!!!**

* * *

I staggered a bit, losing my balance and landing on my knees. The wet grass stained my light, ripped jeans, and the palms of my hands. I would never get used to traveling by portal. Jonathon landed beside me, managing to stand on his feet and not fall, but teetering ever so slightly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the outline of the portal I'd drawn back in Idris fade into the brick wall.

"Okay, so first we find the Institute. You've got the address right?" I ask J (Jonathon), attempting to pull a map out of my overstuffed backpack.

"Really Clary?" he asks, as if I'm the biggest disappointment in his life, "We're in New York City, with no parental units, and you still want to do what they told us, and go straight to the institute, like a good little girl?"

"Um, yeah," I say, what else would we do?

"Well, I say we do something fun for once! All we do is train all day, and then we do what they tell us to do. Then we discuss "important clave issues" (he says this in a mocking voice). And then we do what they tell us to do, then we train some more, and then we do what they tell us to do. See a pattern here?" he asks. He's got a point, as much as it pains me to admit it.

"C'mon Clary lets go have some fun, just follow me." I did, rather reluctantly though. We walked through a number of alley until we saw a flashing sign saying "Pandemonium: all ages club" a few blocks down. "Perfect," J said under his breath. He hurried along, tugging me behind.

When we approached the club we slipped inside. Pandemonium was pulsating with multicolored lights and bad trance music was blasting through the speakers. Bodies were packed like sardines on the dance floor and off to the sides every booth was filled with packs of teens. J was smiling from ear to ear, looking like he was in heaven.

"Hey you wanna dance?" said a gruff voice behind me. I turned around to see a big guy easily in his twenties eyeing me up and down, from my scuffed off-white converse, past my light jeans to my light pink v-neck. His eyes lingered on the v part of the top and I shivered. Creep. J's smile immediately dropped.

"Sorry, she can't." J said threateningly and steered me farther into the club. His mood seemed to have dampened a bit; he'd always been a bit overprotective of me. Well in certain ways, I thought as he handed me some type of alcoholic beverage, that's a strange pink color. I eyed it warily, and J shouted over the music, his smile shining once again,

"C'mon Clary drink it, live a little!" as the alcohol ran down my throat it burned and I looked up, my eyes watering a bit. So when I see 5 teenage boys disappear into a storage closet followed by a stealthy group of two boys and a girl holding knives, I think I'm already drunk. But I blink a couple times, and I'm sure they're there.

**Click the pretty green button, you know you want to. **

**Come on, just click it, you know u want to. If u do I'll update faster, promise. So review! Please. Please. Pretty pretty please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helllloooooo! I need a Beta! Anyone wanna be my beta?? I will be forever grateful! Pls. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own the mortal instruments series and all the characters!!!!!!! **** I've never even heard of Cassandra Clare! Have you? Didn't think so!!!!!! Muahhahahah! …..**

**Lol jk, Cassandra Clare owns it, I just own most of the plot of this story **

**Previously….**

"_C'mon Clary drink it, live a little!" as the alcohol ran down my throat it burned and I looked up, my eyes watering a bit. So when I saw 5 teenage boys disappear into a storage closet followed by a stealthy group of two boys and a girl holding knives, I thought I was already drunk. But I blinked a couple times, and I was sure they were there. _

"Jonathon, over there, you see those people?" I said pointing, "They have knives. We better go check this out, it looks suspicious." I was about to go over there, when Jonathon said,

"Really Clary, it's come to this? Can't you just relax for a second?" frustrated now I retorted,

"No, you idiot, they're really there!" and with that I grab him by the shoulders and turn him to face the teenagers. "Look Jonathon!"

"Oh, crap," was his only response as he caught sight of them as they went into the storage closet, the lights from the club glinting off their wicked daggers. We made our way across the packed dance floor, and slipped stealthily through the door to the closet, which was slightly ajar. Inside the floor was a mess of electrical cables, and technical equipment was stacked up against the walls haphazardly. Jonathon and I carefully maneuvered through the mess towards noises in the back of the room. Peeking out from behind a massive speaker we saw the three teenagers surrounded not by the five boys, but now by twenty. At first glance I thought this was very strange, the twenty boys weren't armed, but the three were, anyways I only saw 5 boys enter. Unless the others entered before them, something seriously weird was going on here. Then I spotted the black inky tattoos running up the arms of the two boys and girl. I also realized that the lights outside hadn't been reflecting off the daggers, they had been glowing by themselves. Shadow hunters.

The three in the center looked surprised, and maybe a little scared. Well all of them looked just a bit scared except the blonde one. He was tall and well built with golden hair and eyes to match. Those eyes had a set, determined look to them. But the girl and the boy, both tall and good-looking with black hair to match their runes, pale, clear skin, and ice blue eyes, had apprehension, surprise, confusion, and doubt written all over their faces. They must have thought these demons (which I now knew the boys surrounding them were) were simple shape-shifting demons, but judging on the fact they had multiplied, they must be a rare form of demon known as the shaakui demon. These have one vulnerable spot; otherwise they're truly dangerous and almost unstoppable because they will just keep multiplying. The spot is right at the top of their neck, where the hair starts. It's the part of the brain (or whatever they have) that controls their ability to clone. You have to stab your knife right there to make all the other demons vanish, and then kill the original demon. The real problem was finding the original demon, which had a marking right on the back of its neck. I scanned the demons in front of me; none of them had this mark, so I made a snap decision.

I stepped out from behind our hiding space and pulled up my sleeve to reveal a rune that frightened some types of demons, including this kind. The demons catching sight of me made startled noises, and immediately began to run for a corner, cowering. As they turned and scuttled into the backs of the room I spotted a shining blue mark on the neck of one. I darted forward sinking my seraph blade into the mark and then slitting its neck. As it crumpled to the ground and folded in on itself, every other demon did the same. I stood up and wiped my hands on my jeans, where a bit of ichor had splattered.

I turned around realizing that the room was eerily quiet. The three teenagers had looks of identical shock plastered on their faces, even the blonde one.

"Hi, I'm Clary, and this is Jonathon," I said sheepishly, feeling every eye on me.

**Review pls, I love it when people review, and also I only update if people review. So review! I order you! Jk, but pls review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooo my wonderful readers ****, ur reviews keep me writing, so keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own it all, all of it!!!!!!!!!!! And this time im not even gonna take it back, its too painful**

**Song for this chapter: You Don't Know Me-Ben Folds Feat. Regina Spektor**

** My Moon My Man-Feist**

** The Way We Get By- Spoon**

** Not Fair-Lily Allen**

**I know a lot of songs, im a music addict, sue me! btw they are great songs, u should really check them out ;)**

_**Previously…**_

_I turned around realizing that the room was eerily quiet. The three teenagers had looks of identical shock plastered on their faces, even the blonde one. _

_ "Hi, I'm Clary, and this is Jonathon," I said sheepishly, feeling every eye on me. _

"Huh?" the boy with black hair said, struggling to regain composure

"Umm… We're Clary and Jonathon," the three looked completely confused so I elaborated, "We're shadow hunters, the Clave sent us down, supposedly there's been an anonymous hint about a greater demon down here. We're supposed to go to the institute. You wouldn't happen to know where it is? The Clave wanted us to help out, the greater demon supposed to be really dangerous, and causing some weird stuff to happen, and we are supposed to stop it….." I knew I was rambling but couldn't stop, because everyone was just staring at me blankly. I forced my mouth to shut up, but the silence was so loud and piercing I thought I would explode.

"Why did the Clave send _you_ down?" the blonde asked, his face showing less confusion and more suspicion now.

"Cause we're kick-ass demon hunters," Jonathon said smirking. The blonde looked at us skeptically.

"No, really, why?" the blonde was serious, but his mouth twitched and when I caught his eye I thought I saw him wink.

"You doubt our abilities?" Jonathon asked mock incredulously.

"Her's no, I've experienced them first hand, yours on the other hand… as you sat in the corner cowering they became questionable." The blonde was no longer serious, but now smirking, his mouth threatening a full on grin.

"Cowering?! I do not cower!" Jonathon said, his face a mask of mock hurt.

"Its okay, Jonathon, your blankie's in the luggage if you need it, and we can get you some ice cream on the way to the institute if it makes you feel better." I said, my tone patronizing. It took all my self-control not to burst into hysterics on the spot from the look on his face.

"Clarissa, not you too. You know I'm a manly man. I would have kicked all those demon's asses, you're just super quick," he said, a light in his eyes, that never failed to make me smile, "and I may have tripped on some wires," he said under his breath, he was laughing, and I couldn't help laughing as well. Jonathon was not only my older brother, but also my best friend.

"So Clarissa…..?" the blonde asked.

"Morgenstern," I answered. The look on his face completely changed.

"Oh. Morgenstern, figures." He looked like the world had suddenly gone against him. He was laughing, but I thought he looked a little embarrassed. Although it could have been a mistake, he looked like the kind of guy who was never embarrassed.

"What do you mean? What figures?" I asked confused. He walked up to me looking like he was about to jab a finger in my chest.

"You two beat me by half a point last year on the exams. If it hadn't been for you I would have been the top shadow hunter in our age." I laughed; this was just getting better and better. The exams were something every shadow hunter under the age of twenty took every year to test fighting skills.

"You really check those things Jace?" the girl asked, and then under her breath she added, "How conceited can you get?"

"For your information I was hungover the morning I took the exam." Jace said, looking like he thought being hungover was cool or something.

"Sure, sure. Excuses, excuses. Just accept you were beat by a girl and let's get on with it-"

"-Eh em" Jonathon interjected, "beat by a girl and a boy"

"-oh ya, girl and boy, thanks Jon." I said smirking.

"Okay, we get it, you guys beat him, by the way, thank god you did, his ego was getting so big we weren't sure he'd be able to stand up straight for much longer. I mean the sheer weight of it would just be too much to hold up," the girl said miming toppling over, "but let's get back to the institute," I'm not normally one to cut the night short, but Maryse got really mad last time we got home at 3 am, and also, not that this is why I wanna leave but, I really am not looking forward to seeing a certain fairy knight, and the longer we stay the more chance of an exceedingly awkward encounter."

"Izzy's right, oh wait I haven't introduced us yet, Clarissa and Jonathon meet Isabelle, Alec, and well," he feigned shyness, "me, Jace. And if you haven't figured it out yet, we live at the Institute, we should get back. Follow us, we'll take you there."

**Oh come on review, click the pretty button, it will make magical things happen!! *cough*no it wont*cough* shut up stupid voice inside my head or ill poke u with a q-tip again!!!!!!!!!! Well review pls :D anyone who can answer this question will get 2 see my next chapter before I post it, **

**Where is Panem?**

**I know its not from this book, but you should read the book its in… what book is this u ask…WELL IM NOT TELLING! HAHAHAHHA! Oh and pls somebody answer the question or I'll feel really stupid for thinking that anyone was actually reading my story ****, **

**K thnx bye :D**

**-Coraline Olivin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I am the most terrible person in the whole entire world, I cannot believe I didn't get this chapter out within the millennium. I can't apologize enough, but I'm gonna have to warn you guys, I'm really bad with writing consistently, sorry ****. On a brighter note, I actually did finally come out with this chapter, and I hope you like it, please, please with a cherry on top review! I will love you forever if you do **** and if you don't I'll track you down and murder you in your sleep… JUST KIDDING I'll just ask Magnus to do it for me **

**Btw I tried to send "beachluver" the new chapter but it wouldn't let me send it, so I'm sorry, she answered the question correctly, Panem is from the Hunger Games series which I highly recommend by the way, its amazing **

**Disclaimer: I do not own mortal instruments, if I did would I really still be going to school? Nope, I'd probably be in the loony bin, don't ask why but for some reason I think if I owned mortal instruments I would be in the insane asylum, I'd probably try to kill some random guy named Valentine, or stalk a guy named Jace… come to think of it, I wouldn't really have to own mortal instruments for that to happen… anyways enough of my ranting, I ORDER YOU TO READ! **

**SONGS I LISTENED TO DURING THE WRITING OF THIS CHAPTER:**

**Pavlov's Daughter- Regina Spektor**

**Düsseldorf-Regina Spektor**

**Mary Ann- Regina Spektor**

Jace, Alec, and Isabelle took Clary and Jonathon to the Institute. Upon arriving under the orders of the Lightwoods the other two were instructed to quietly sneak in. after years of shadow hunter training there was no sound as they walked down the long, and numerous halls of the institute. I was the first to notice the dim light leaking under one of the doors ahead. I reached over and tapped Jace (who was in front of me) on the shoulder. He half-turned, giving me a questioningly look. _Stop_, I mouthed and motioned towards the door. His eyes went wide. In a rushed motion he grabbed at Isabelle and Alec's arms to stop them from passing the door; effectively causing Alec to trip on what looked like a furry lump on the floor and go sprawling. It was not very ninja to say the least.

"Church, I am going to kill you!" Jace whispered to what Alec had tripped over, it looked like a cat. At that moment the door swung open, and standing there was Isabelle in twenty years. Well if in twenty years Isabelle got something shoved up her ass. Other than that, the resemblance was creepy.

Presuming this was Isabelle and Alec's mother; she had a good reason for not looking too overjoyed. It was 3 freaking 30 in the morning for crying out loud.

"Were you planning on calling or was I supposed to assume you weren't coming back? Do you know what time it is?" her words were sharp, her voice slightly raised.

"Mom, I'm so sorry, we lost track of time, there were a lot of demons and-" Isabelle was interrupted by her mother,

"I don't want to hear it!" she pinched the bridge of her nose and scrunched her eyes shut; "I don't know what I'm going to do with you." She let out a breath, "and you Jace," she said opening her pale blue eyes and fixing them on the blonde boy, "I haven't seen you since yesterday."

"Maryse, I can exp-" cut in Jace

"What could you have been possibly doing all last night and this morning that you couldn't have called," I stifled a laugh at the uncomfortable look on Jace's face.

"Oh I know what he was doing, or more like who…." Isabelle said under her breath, holding back a laugh of her own.

"What did you say Isabelle?" Maryse snapped.

"Nothing mom." Isabelle said, attempting to keep her face blank like her brother.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do with you." Maryse repeated, her face pained. And then her eyes flickered to me and Jon, "Who are you?" she asked none too kindly.

"Um, I-I'm Clarissa Morgenstern and this is my brother Jonathon Morgenstern, we are here on the Clave's orders to investigate a greater demon problem."

"Morgenstern," Maryse's face brightened, "I know your parents, the Clave said you were coming." She turned to her children, "Well show them to their rooms, its 4 in the morning for goodness sake."

"Okay then." Jace said and hurriedly turned and motioned towards us to follow; evidently he wanted to be out of there, and quick. We all followed Jace down another long hall and turned the corner. On the next hall, there were probably twenty rooms, three with a sign. One sign, plain and simple, said Jace, the other similar sign hanging on the room next door said Alec, and the last door with a sign, three doors down said in bright magenta highlighter: Isabelle.

"Pick a room, any room," Jace said, "they're all identical."

I ended up spending the night in the room next to Isabelle and Jon in the room next to mine.

A knock on the door woke me out of my dream world, but this morning, I didn't really want to be woken out of my dream world. I rolled over, grabbing a pillow and wrapping it around my head to block out that incessant knocking. I heard the door swing open, muffled slightly by the pillow. Then I felt the pillow being torn, none too politely, from my tired grasp.

"Morning sunshine," said a smiling Jace. I groaned, shielding my eyes from the soft light filtering through the windows.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's six am." He said matter of factly, as if he had no idea how bad I was going to hurt him in… the near future, or whenever I got enough energy to sit up.

"And why did you find it acceptable to wake me up at this godforsaken hour? We went to bed at 4 in the morning last night; I literally had 2 hours of sleep. How am I supposed to function?" I practically yelled, finally mustering the energy to get up.

"Whoa there, not a morning person I see. Well, Isabelle, Alec, and your brother are all in the kitchen. I'm gonna go to possibly the best restaurant on the planet and pick up some food for breakfast, lunch, and most-likely dinner. You gotta be prepared, when Isabelle's cooking," he said smiling. _How could he be so happy at six am?_ I wondered. "You can come with me if you want, or you could stick around and witness Isabelle's glorious morning persona. She may just have you beat when it comes to jubilance in the early hours of the day." His smile, or more of a cocky grin if you asked me, grew considerably.

I contemplated the situation for a second, _why not? _I thought, "Sure, just let me change," I said

"Ok, I'll be waiting downstairs," he answered, and with that annoyingly wide grin he turned and closed the door behind him.

**Hope you liked it **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And thanks to my beta blondehairblueeyes14 eventhough I didn't give her time to look over this chapter **

**-Rae (coralline olivin)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooo my wonderful, fantasmical, gorgeous, intelligent readers! (and no I'm not just complementing you incessantly to butter u up so ull review, Stop these preposterous accusations!) anyways, I'll be the first to admit I'm kinda erratic when it comes to putting my chapters out, but I'm so proud of myself. This one was only a few days after the last one :) god, that's such a sad goal, and is it also sad that this is by far the longest chapter I've ever written? Anyways, despite my terrible writing habits u should review! Review! Review! Review! :) It will make me happy :) **

**Disclaimer: I worship Cassandra Clare, and I am not her, too bad cuz then I could worship myself… that would be kinda awkward trying to bow down to myself :/ **

**Songs I listened to while making this chapter:**

**Flash Delirium-MGMT**

**Time to Pretend-MGMT**

**Weekend Wars-MGMT… I 3 MGMT, Andrew Vanwyngarden is dreamy :) :) :)**

I sifted through my backpack, the only thing I'd brought from Idris. It contained extra underwear, my bag of toiletries, one change of clothes, a few books I was reading, and the rest of the bag was filled to the brim with weapons. I grabbed the only outfit I'd brought, a pair of black skinny jeans that I liked because they looked and kinda felt like my shadow hunting pants, and an oversized t-shirt that I had painted a large flower on. I slipped on the jeans and pair of lace up equestrian boots for riding back in Idris, the boots were by far my favorites. They were beyond comfortable, didn't make a sound when I walked, and reminded me of the many days spent with the horses back home. I pulled the t-shirt over my head; it kept slipping over my right shoulder no matter how many times I pulled it up, and looked a bit big, but I liked the large, bright flower on its front. I wasn't sure if my outfit looked funny, but frankly I didn't care; it was comfortable and it reminded me of home, and that's all that mattered.

I looked into the mirror smiling, finally fully awake. My hair was a mess of red curls. I never had the patience for it so I just pulled it into a knotty ponytail. It looked like my hair was a legitimate explosion of fire, and to tell the truth I kinda liked it. I slipped out of the bathroom, grabbing a seraph blade from my backpack and stuffing it in my jean pocket on the way out of the room. I walked down the maze of halls, trying to trace back my steps from the night before. After a few wrong turns, and some backtracking I finally found the old-fashioned elevator that had brought us up last night. I stepped inside, sliding the antique metal cage closed. When the elevator began to descend I leaned against the back wall and slowly started sliding to the floor, and crossing my legs. It was in this position that I stayed, criss-cross applesauce, I didn't even get up when the elevator came to a stop. I just sat there, because even though I wasn't delirious anymore, getting only two hours of sleep in one night does have its effects. So I just sat and waited, yawning. I almost fell asleep against the velvet wallpaper, but was abruptly awoken by the clanging of the metal in the elevator being opened. There stood Jace, giving me a perplexed look.

"You know I'm not going to carry you? But if you really can't walk, I _will_ drag your tired ass down there." He said, smirking.

"How chivalrous." I said sarcastically. It was nice to know my sarcasm was not affected by my exhausted state, "Anyways I'm fine, I can walk, and the sooner I get coffee the better." Jace looked down at me with a doubtful expression. And I just continued to sit, I'd get up soon, or maybe soonish.

"Is that whole walking thing gonna happen soon, or-" I sprang up, and there was a rush of blood to my head, clouding my vision and making me stagger a bit.

"Whoa there," he said grabbing my shoulder to steady me. When I was reoriented with the world, I glanced down at my right shoulder, the one my shirt kept slipping off of. He didn't let go, and his warm hand felt good against my cold skin. I glanced up and my eyes connected with his for what seemed like a long while. I felt goosebumps rise on my arms, partly from the cold and partly from his touch. He immediately let go, turning away.

"Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?" he said reluctantly turning back to me. I think his voice was just a little less confident than before, but I could have just imagined it. I nodded yes, for some reason not trusting my voice, and he handed over a large black sweatshirt. I wrapped myself in it, and I was enveloped in the scent of soap and something wholly different and unrecognizable, and amazing.

On impulse I turned briskly and started to walk at a quick pace away from Jace and out of the Institute, assuming he would follow. I wanted to get away from that scenario, it made me feel weird, and I didn't feel in control. I liked control, if I could control something then there were no unprecedented surprises, and I didn't have to deal with anything I didn't want to deal with. Control was good, I needed control.

Jace quickly caught up, his one stride two of mine. He glanced down at me, his infamous smirk marred with just a hint of confusion. I couldn't blame him, I was kinda confused myself. About what, I didn't know, just adding to my confusion.

"So where's this restaurant?" I asked, trying to break the silence. I hated silence, it always seemed awkward to me, and even if I didn't think it seemed awkward I always wondered if the other person thought it seemed awkward. So, basically I avoided all forms of quiet, unless alone.

"Taki's, its actually right up ahead," Jace said pointing toward a rundown building with a sagging roof, no windows and what looked like a homeless, possibly insane person lounging near a door with chipped black paint.

"Well it's no Taj Mahal but…" I said, looking at the place doubtfully.

"Don't doubt the epicness of its culinary art just because it's not quite as beautiful as me; not everything can be," Jace said with a smile on his face.

"I'm not doubting, I'm just gonna insist that you try the food first, in case it's poisoned. I'd rather you drop dead or become disfigured, rather than me."

"That makes me feel so loved, thanks. That won't be necessary though, the only possibly dangerous thing on their menu is the fairy food. One minute your drinking what you think is a smoothie, the next you're running naked through Central Park with antlers growing out of your head. You know?"

"Can't say I do," I said laughing,

"Not that I'm speaking from experience!" he said quickly.

"Sure…" I trailed off. He gave me a mock stern look, and turned toward the homeless man, who when he looked up I realized was actually probably a warlock. He took one look at Jace and nodded opening the door, and ushering us in.

Inside the room was small, and badly lit, throwing the corners into shadow. A dozen or so worn-in booths lined the walls, and the remaining space was cluttered with simple tables and chairs. Place mats and silverware were laid out neatly at each table, the cutlery mismatched in a slightly charming way. Jace approached the matrodee podium with long, graceful strides, and leaned up against it. He smiled a partly charming smile, partly cocky smirk and the girl at the podium practically fainted. It was quite funny to tell the truth.

"Hi Jace," she said, twirling her pale blonde hair, her ice-blue pupiless eyes locked on him. You could tell he was enjoying this ego-trip.

"Hi Kailee," he dragged out her name in a way I guess would have seemed sexy or something, but instead kinda made me want to vomit cause of the look on Kailee's face, "We're going to make a to-go order today, I was wondering if you could give my friend here a menu," he said. At the mention of me, Kailees eyes briefly left Jace's face, but after a momentary assessment, her eyes quickly snapped back. Reluctantly she reached down below the podium and passed me an old menu, barley glancing my way as she did.

"Come on Jace, to-go? Don't you wanna stay a little while here with me?" her eyebrows rose suggestively. God, I swear I was going to vomit, this was utterly disgusting. Not to mention making me just a tad uncomfortable. It was like she was undressing him with her eyes, and I was just standing there awkwardly off to the side.

Jace apparently thinking he'd had his ego boosted enough turned towards me, much to the dismay of Kailee, and asked me if I knew what I wanted. I randomly selected some type of pancakes and a coffee. Then Jace began to list off a seemingly endless list of food. I swear the amount of food he ordered could have been used to end world hunger. Kailee then left, to my relief, to go place the order.

"So who's all that food for? Are you keeping a small country in your attic that I didn't know about?"

"Lesson number one of living with the Lightwoods-"

"Catchy, nice alliteration use,"

"Thanks, so the lesson is to always be prepared, and no I don't mean weapons and stuff like that. I mean food. Trust me Isabelle's cooking is much scarier than any demon."

"Duly noted," I smiled, and he smirked/smiled. He actually was really good looking, now that I really got a good look at him. And I mean _really_ good-looking. He would have been a pretty-boy if it hadn't been for the million of scars marking his body, swirling runes, and just the way he stood and the set of his shoulders. He looked badass.

"I would say you should take a picture cause it would last longer, but that line is way overused and I don't mind you staring at me, frankly I'm used to it. I mean it's one of the costs of being gorgeous isn't it?" his smirk had widened into a full on grin, and I swear he looked so conceited at that moment that I just wanted to disfigure that pretty little face of his. I'm not one for particularly violent urges unless it came to demons, but this was an exception.

"Pompous asshat," I muttered under my breath. I could feel my cheeks flaming, partly due to embarrassment and partly due to anger; I silently cursed the traitorous blood rushing to my cheeks.

"What did you say?" he said chuckling.

"I was _so_ not staring at you!" I said.

"Oh, you _so_ were, but I already told you I don't blame you." God, he was smirking like crazy now, and I just couldn't stand it. It was lucky for him that Kailee chose that moment to enter in with our food, because soon that face might not be so pretty anymore. Jace turned and smacked down some money on the podium.

"Keep the change," he drawled winking.

"Bye Jace," she said purposefully leaning over the podium so her boobs were practically hanging out of her low-cut top. _I DON'T NEED TO SEE THIS!_ I was so fed up, with her I just turned around and left, not even caring if Jace followed this time. I opened up the door and was immediately spattered with rain. It came down in torrents from a dark angry sky.

I smiled my annoyance forgotten, I loved the rain. I stepped fully outside, and slipped off Jace's sweatshirt my mood changing swiftly from annoyed/angry to overjoyed by the rain. Now only in my thin white t-shirt, I let the rain soak me. With my face turned up towards the sky I spread my arms out and turned in circles. God, I loved the rain it was beyond freeing. My hair was sopping wet and sticking to my sopping wet t-shirt, which was sticking to my sopping wet torso. Every time I blinked I felt droplets of water collect on my eyelashes, and run down my cheeks like tears, except I wasn't sad. The sensation of being soaking wet in the middle of New York City just standing on the sidewalk, not caring about anyone else was liberating.

I could have killed Jace for breaking me out of that dream-like world. Too bad I didn't.

"What the hell are you doing, it's like 30 degrees? It should be snowing!" his words cut through the haze of my mind, and I felt his hand on my shoulder, half-guiding half-pushing me into a covered alleyway.

"Hey, what was that for? I love the rain." I said indignantly.

"Well the rain doesn't love you, you're going to get hypothermia, I mean look it's actually starting to snow." I glanced out of the alley, and realized he was right; the rain was slowly morphing into flecks of white falling from the sky. I looked at him, and realized he was staring at my shirt, confused I looked down.

"Nice bra," he said shamelessly. You could see my hot pink with yellow polka-dots bra right through my sopping wet shirt. Oops. I crossed my arms over my chest awkwardly.

"We should get back to the institute." I said, because I had nothing else to say.

"What did you do with my jacket; you should really wear something out there."

"Umm…" I said as I realized I'd set it down on the sidewalk in the rain, "It's out there."

"You, Miss Morgenstern are an idiot, and because I, Jace Herondale, am an extremely self-sacrificing and kind-hearted fellow-"

"Not to mention humble,"

"Hey don't push it. I'm gonna give you my second shirt, I'm wearing two because I was smart."

"No, no it's fine, I already ruined your sweatshirt, and won't you be cold?"

"Don't worry bout me, I don't get cold, I have no faults," Jace said with his signature cocky grin. And then he slid off his long sleeve shirt, leaving only a t-shirt for himself. I took the shirt reluctantly and slipped it over my head. It was oversized, but did the job.

"Okay lets go, before your brother tries Isabelle's cooking." He said. And we were both smiling as we made our way out into the snow. And we were still smiling as he picked up his half-frozen sweatshirt. And we continued to have those stupid grins all the way back to the Institute.

**I will be infinitely happier if you Review, so pls review! You want to make me happy right? You don't want me to go insane due to lack of happiness right? You know they won't let me write anymore if I'm in an insane asylum! THEY WON'T LET ME WRITE! I WON'T BE ALLLOWED AROUND POINTY OBJECTS! DON'T MAKE ME GO INSANE!**

**Okay enough scaring people :) :) **

**A big thank you to my wonderful beta blondehairblueeyes14, who I waited long enough to let correct my chapter this time :) **

**Review pls :)**

**-Rae 3**


	6. Chapter 6

06:43

I have found that I don't very much like ice. Especially when it's coating a shirt frozen solid to your torso. I sat in the elevator with Jace shaking so hard I felt like I was having a small seizure.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-i—i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-t-t-t-t-tt—t-t-t! Wh-wh-wh-why i-i-i-ss i-i-i-ic-ic-ice s-s-s-so c-c-c-c-c-c-cc-c-co-cold?" I stuttered, barley getting the words out through my incessant shaking.

"I don't know, maybe because its ice?" Jace said sarcastically. I just glared at him, though I'm not sure how convincing it was with the shaking and stuff. He wasn't even shaking, how was he not cold? Well, maybe because he wasn't soaking to begin with.

"Hey, don't get mad at me!" he said putting his hands up, "I wasn't the one who told u to go out and get yourself sopping wet," cue second more hateful glare, if looks could kill…well you get the point, "you know what, I bet you'd be much warmer if you took your shirt off, I mean its frozen solid." He was smirking, but my glare turned to surprise and embarrassment against my will.

"You wish." I said under my breath, but still loud enough so he could easily hear. His smirk only grew more pronounced.

"What are you implying Ms. Morgenstern," he stared me straight in the eye, his eyes sparkling, as he raised one of his eyebrows, in a look of faux suspicion. Dammit he was sexy.

That's when the floor pinged on the elevator; I hopped up with relief, jumping out of the elevator and into the institute's hall. Jace's smirk never left as I followed him through the halls and to my door. We didn't really say anything until we got to my temporary room.

He strutted right into my room, and then plopped down on the bed, dropping the bags on the floor. He lay there on the bed like he owned the place. As I walked in after him, he sat up, still with that pompous look on his face.

"You brought other clothes right?" he asked. My shivering was starting to calm down, now that I was out of the cold. I slid Jace's shirt over my head, leaving my white shirt still on, and still frozen.

"No, just weapons and shadowhunting gear," I said, handing him his shirt, he took it, and then began to ball it up, it crackled as the ice broke and melted away in his hands.

"Yah, well, Izzy probably has some clothes that will fit you," he looked up for a second, a smile flickering on his lips. And then he just sat there still smiling, looking down, as ice turned water ran in little rivulets off his shirt through his fingers and onto his jeans, leaving tiny dark spots on the blue canvas material. Was he waiting for something? I couldn't tell. I could tell he didn't feel awkward because of the silence, he was totally at ease, his shoulders relaxed, not a tense muscle in his body. I had a feeling Jace wasn't the type of person to be affected by awkward situations that easily.

Well I don't care if he felt awkward, cuz I did. I began to say something but for a moment I couldn't speak, and all that came out was a breath. Why was his presence so affecting? I cleared my throat, and he looked up for a moment a flash of innocence in his eyes, the snarkieness gone, just for a moment. But then it was back, covering any trace of that previous emotion.

"I-I'm going to go take a shower." I said, gesturing lamely at the bathroom behind me. I'd like to say the shivers still raking my body (though now weak) caused me to stutter, but that would be a lie. He was just really hot. And I was just really awkward. It actually made me really angry, how can I kill demons without sweat, but I cant talk to a boy? I've never had any problem talking to guys before. He gave me his smirk and a raise of an eyebrow and then got up and walked out with his shirt and bags of food, giving a small wave on his way out without turning.

"See you later Morgenstern," he said right before he turned the corner out of sight.

Izzy had me dressed in something I would never have worn on any occasion normally, much less breakfast at home and shopping later on in the day. The long-sleeve blue, off- the shoulder dress was actually a top on Izzy. It was loose, so it didn't cling to my curves (or lack-thereof) but tight enough so it didn't hide me by any means. The thin material was soft, a deep blue, and slightly sheer where it stretched near my wrists when I pulled it over my hands. It was short enough that it came up high on my thigh, and I wouldn't think of bending down in it. Luckily Izzy had also lent me black opaque tights, which made me feel a bit more covered. I was wearing my own short equestrianish boots that Izzy had said were "absolutely gorgeous" but which I only liked because they reminded me of Idris.

Fresh marks traced my skin, the sting of which hadn't quite gone away. Swirling black lines boasting speed and balance peeked out of my dress as they adorned my shoulder, and a few runes on the backs of my hands were visible as well. The marks made me feel confident despite my clothing which would have otherwise made me feel vulnerable as I walked down the hall to the Institute's kitchen.

When I arrived in the kitchen I saw Izzy, Jace, and Jonathon sitting on stools around a counter, facing away from me. The food from takis was scattered in various tin-foil containers across the tabletop, and most of it seemed to be half-eaten.

"Morning Clary" John said, barley looking up from his heaping stack of pancakes.

"Morning" I said in return, as I made my way to the counter. Jace, who hadn't previously looked up, took this moment to swivel around in his chair, as if to say something to me. But he just stopped for a moment, his mouth opening a little, and surprise and something else passed over his face for an instant. He quickly closed his mouth, but kept looking at me, like he wanted to say something but couldn't.

"What?" I said confused, was there something in my hair or teeth or something? Jonathon, as if just realizing something, snapped his head up.

"What are you wearing?" he was almost yelling. Before I could answer he said- "I don't know what that is, but its too short, that is not appropriate!"

I quickly flicked my gaze to Jace, for some reason his cheeks almost seemed pink, like he was blushing…. No it couldn't be. But when he looked up all those strange emotions were gone and he was smirking once again.

Turning to Jonathon, I snapped

"Its none of your business what I wear, so shut the eff up". He just looked at me, his mouth opening and closing as if he wanted to say something but couldn't quite get the words out. The outfit wasn't that bad, was it?

"I think she looks hot," piped up Izzy, sitting in her stool, her legs crossed, examining me, assessing her work. "I bet Jace agrees," she said, a devious look in her eye, as she turned her gaze toward Jace.

"I- Jonathon shot him a murderous glare, but Jace just smirked wider- am not at liberty to voice my opinion at this given moment." Before he looked down, he winked at me. Luckily Jonathon didn't catch that last thing, or he might have taken out his seraph blade right then and slit Jace's beautiful- I mean normal, throat.

The thing was Jace was hot, but everything about him seemed arrogant and so player-esque. I'm just not into that type of thing; I don't think I could be with him just because he was so…douchey. But excuse me if I think he's sexy, because goddamit he is.

"So, when do you think we could have a meeting with the heads of the Institute to discuss the business of our stay here," I said getting down to business, and taking my seat at the counter. I pulled a plate of food toward me began to eat, probably losing my professional edge by gobbling down pancakes.

"How about now?" Maryse said walking into the kitchen. She was extremely intimidating in her black, stiff pantsuit, her dark hair pulled severely from her face into a neat, tight bun.

"Morning mom," Izzy said through a mouthful of waffle.

Maryse gave her a look, but Izzy just smiled, swallowing her waffle.

"So, what brings you to our Institute?" she asked.

Jonathon began to explain the situation.

"The Clave had noticed some very suspicious activity out here. Five kids from the local high school had died within one month. Though a strange time frame the deaths were all seemingly unconnected. Two teenagers died in a car accident, one suicide, one mugging, etc. Deaths of mundanes usually go unnoticed, and these would have as well had it not been, about 10 werewolves were found dead within the next month. Now a pattern was beginning to form. So far every victim had been a teenager, all the werewolves recently turned, and every victim had been brutally murdered, their bodies mangled almost beyond recognition. Even at this point the Clave was not too worried, they hadn't connected the murders yet, and shadowhunters don't like to bother themselves with downworlder or mundane drama.

"Vampires came next, this month already 12 newly turned vampires who had previously been in their teens have been violently murdered. We still have half the month left. The vampires sought help from the Clave, and so after looking into it they've come up with a theory. They believe there may be a greater demon specifically targeting teenagers for some strange reason, and teenagers during their most volatile and emotional stage. I'm not sure if this demon has a death wish or just likes a challenge. Whatever its motive is, its gaining power, and it seems to be moving through the magical races. I can only assume it will leave shadowhunters for last. Well, getting to the point, the Clave sent us down here to check out the situation."

Maryse gave no trace of shock, she said,

"Yes, those werewolf and vampire deaths have been very distressing, but I didn't hear about the mundanes, well, I guess I wouldn't have."

She let out a breath; she seemed to be holding, " Well, our Institute is here for you for whatever you need. My children as well are here to help," she gave Jace and Izzy a stern look, "please keep me updated, but for about two days I will be gone on a…business trip, Izzy you're in charge," cue sterner look, "don't make me regret this."


End file.
